


One Shot | Siedem dni na miłość.

by NiebieskiKartofelek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskiKartofelek/pseuds/NiebieskiKartofelek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się zmiękczyć wasze serduszka:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot | Siedem dni na miłość.

''.. Żyj! - krzyknęła nadzieja..  
Bez Ciebie nie potrafię - odparło cicho życie..''

***

To była kolejna noc, podczas której wykrzykiwał szaleńczo jego imię. Kolejna pieprzona noc.

Zbudził się z potężnym łomotaniem serca, z trudem radząc sobie z ciężkim, duszącym oddechem. Nabrał powietrza w płuca i z sykiem wypuścił je przez usta, czując ostre ukłucie w żebrach. Zlany zimnym potem, trząsł się rozedrgany w pościeli.  
Z całej siły uciskał głowę, starając się pozbyć otępiającego bólu, jednak nic nie potrafiło przynieść mu ukojenia.

Spojrzał przekrwionymi oczami na wielką, czerwoną trójkę na budziku. Co z tego, że jest środek nocy? Musi mu to powiedzieć. Teraz, zaraz, natychmiast.

Słaniając się na nogach, resztkami sił otworzył drzwi, które cicho skrzypnęły. Nie było go tam. Zaczął nawoływać, krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, aż rozbolało go gardło. Nagle usłyszał kroki i zgrzyt starej podłogi w pokoju.

"Sammy, gdzie jest Castiel? Muszę mu coś powiedzieć."

Chłopak posłał mu udręczone spojrzenie i westchnął ciężko. To był już kolejny, chyba ósmy raz. I po raz kolejny musiał przypominać bratu, że Cas nie żyje od dwóch miesięcy.

Jego blade, nijakie życie zupełnie straciło sens, zostało brutalnie przecięte tępymi nożyczkami, rozpadło się na dobre.

Brak mu było Jego ust.  
Brak mu było Jego uśmiechu.  
Brak mu było Jego słodkich dotyków.  
Tak bardzo mu Jego brakowało.

Otworzył białe pudełko śmierci.

Zażył garść kolorowych pigułek.

Usłyszał głośny, przytłumiony krzyk Sama, kiedy jego powieki samoistnie się zamknęły.

Wreszcie spotkał się z nim w niebie.

• 70 dni wcześniej •

Właśnie mijał najgorszy dzień w życiu Deana. Cholerny dzień, w którym usłyszał te przeklęte słowa.

Był bardzo późny wieczór, gdy zmęczony mnóstwem wydarzeń Castiel zamknął oczy i zapadł w drzemkę z głową na kolanach Deana. Chłopak siedział na szpitalnym taborecie, trzymając go za rękę i patrząc pustym wzrokiem za okno. Jego twarz była poszarzała z cierpienia, a zielone oczy zaszklone i nieruchomo wpatrzone w jeden punkt. Nagle zza drzwi dobiegło ciche, niepewne pukanie. Wejście lekarza wyrwało go z plątaniny bolesnych myśli i przebudziło chorego, który potrzebował dobrych kilku chwil, aby zorientować się gdzie jest. Kobieta była na oko w wieku Charlie, miała na sobie biały kilt lekarski i ciemne włosy związane w ciasnego koka. Utkwiła wzrok w dokumentach, które miała w ręku. Jej silne, świdrujące spojrzenie spod czarnych oczu nie pasowało do bladej, dziecinnej buzi. Na jej twarzy malowało się nieopisane zakłopotanie i współczucie.

" Przykro nam, panie Novak. Po licznych badaniach wykryliśmy u Pana nowotwór tarczycy z przerzutami na płuca i inne organy. Przy tak rozległych zniszczeniach niewiele możemy zrobić. Proszę przygotować się, że został Panu maksymalnie tydzień życia."

Lekarka mówiła coś jeszcze, ale Dean przestał podążać za tokiem jej słów. Następne wydarzenia rozgrywały się wokół niego jakby w innej rzeczywistości. Czuł gorące łzy pod powiekami, był wyłączony z tego, co się dzieje. Pociemniało mu w oczach, osunął się bezradnie na fotel. Czuł odrętwienie, jego serce biło jak oszalałe, przez głowę przelatywały mu miliony niepotrzebnych myśli i uczuć. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, uświadomił sobie, że ma twarz mokrą od łez. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko okaże się tylko straszną pomyłką, okropnym koszmarem, a on obudzi się z całym i zdrowym Castielem u boku.

Uparcie szukał zrozumienia i logicznych rozwiązań. Nikt nie był w stanie wyjaśnić mu dlaczego. Dlaczego to dobrych ludzi zawsze spotyka najgorsze zło. Dlaczego aniołowie pozostawili go bez opieki. Dlaczego to właśnie o n miał umrzeć.

Wszyscy zawsze mówili im, że pasują do siebie jak dwie połówki jabłka. Charlie go wspierała, Sam udzielał braterskich rad. Dean jednak uważał, że było zupełnie na odwrót. Nie łączył ich charakter, zainteresowania, hobby, nie mieli wspólnych tematów. Kompletnie nic. Znali się od dziecka, mieszkali na tej samej ulicy, jednak można by rzec, że się nienawidzili. Kłócili się, wyzywali, nie wytrzymywali w swoim towarzystwie. Cas bezceremonialnie uważał Deana za zakochanego w sobie dupka, który mógł poszczycić się tylko pieniędzmi. Winchester myślał o Castielu jak o wiecznie rozhisteryzowanym, przewrażliwionym chłopaku z dziurami w swetrze i brakiem chęci do życia. Jednak to właśnie oni byli najlepszym przykładem tego, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Zmieniali siebie nawzajem i po jakimś czasie dotarło do nich, że powoli się w sobie zakochują. Oboje przekonali się jak cienka jest granica między miłością, a nienawiścią.

Ich wspólne życie miało być takie piękne. Zapowiadało się wręcz wspaniale. Mały, jednorodzinny domek z ogródkiem, Cas utulający ich szkraba do snu, oni korzystający z młodości. Planowali się ustatkować, znaleźć uszczęśliwiający zawód.. Cas pragnął być weterynarzem, od zawsze ciągnęło go do zwierząt. Natomiast Dean nie chciał studiować. Wolał otworzyć swój warsztat i zostać mechanikiem. Może nie było to jakoś specjalnie ambitne, ale robiłby to, co lubił, a w dodatku dostawał za to wynagrodzenie..czy mogłoby być lepiej?

Poza tym nieważne kim by byli, gdzie by pracowali. Bez względu na odległość, kilometry ich dzielące, staraliby się walczyć o uczucie, które niewidzialną siecią połączyło ich serca.

Północ, mieszkanie Winchesterów.

Stan Casa był na tyle stabilny, że wypisano go ze szpitala i pozwolono mu spędzić swoje ostatnie dni w zaciszu domu.  
Leżał przy grzejniku, wtulony w poduszkę i przykryty trzema grubymi kocami, a mimo to nadal był zimny jak lód.

Dean siedział do późna nad stertą papierów i szukał w internecie informacji na temat zwalczania nowotworów. Metody niekonwencjonalne, immunoterapia, chemia. Wiedział, że całą noc nie zmrużyłby oka, a robienie czegokolwiek uśmierzało okropny ból, rozsadzający go od środka. Nawet nie płakał, chyba wyczerpał całe zapasy łez. Policzki piekły go od słonej cieczy, a żołądek skręcał się z głodu. Nic nie jadł od dobrych pięciu godzin.

\- Nadal nad tym ślęczysz? - przerwał mu cichy, słaby głosik.

\- Muszę coś zrobić, Cas, po prostu muszę. - spoglądał na chłopaka, który dosłownie tonął w jego bluzie. Kiedy on tak schudł..

\- Dean..myślę, że..że powinniśmy zrobić sobie przerwę..

Chłopak aż podskoczył.

\- Co? Cas, o czym ty mówisz?

\- Jesteś młody, masz przed sobą całe życie.. A ja..ja umieram, Dean. Przeżyłem dwadzieścia lat i wcale nie czuję, że to już dość. Nie będę kłamał, że mi wystarczy.. Nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnąłem żyć, jak przez te kilka lat spędzonych z Tobą. Ale teraz jestem dla ciebie tylko ciężarem.

\- Pozwól mi przynajmniej zostać z Tobą. - Dean był wyraźnie poruszony. - Nikt nigdy nie liczył się dla mnie tak jak ty. Jesteś powodem, dla którego stałem się silniejszy, ale wciąż jesteś moją słabością..Myślisz, że trzymając mnie na dystans, zmniejszysz moje uczucie do Ciebie? Nie opuszczę Cię, zapamiętaj to.

\- Musisz wrócić do normalnego życia.

\- Nie chcę życia..chcę ciebie. - przytulił go mocno, ale czując jedynie kruche kości powleczone skórą, szybko poluźnił uścisk. - Cas, jak możesz tak mówić? Myślisz, że po wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy tak po prostu bym Cię zostawił? Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jesteś dla mnie ważny? - uświadomił sobie, że krzyczy.

\- Przestań. - szepnął.

\- Nie, kurwa! Kocham Cię, cholera, kocham Cię, Cas! Jesteś jedynym, co mi pozostało..moją jedyną nadzieją. Razem coś wymyślimy. Nie po to pojawiłeś się w moim życiu, żeby teraz z niego zniknąć, rozumiesz? - potrząsał nim energicznie.

\- Stop. - wychrypiał, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę. - Nie ma już nadziei, Dean. Umrę. I nie boję się śmierci..Przeraża mnie tylko świadomość, że będę tam bez ciebie.

\- Cassie.. - jego łzy moczyły mu koszulę.

\- Nie poddam się chemii. - powiedział, jakby znając myśli bruneta. - Zrobią mi pranie mózgu, nie wyleczą.

\- Ale..

\- Nie ma żadnego ale. - poczochrał mu czule włosy, chcąc go w ten sposób pocieszyć.

\- To absurd! Musisz..musimy chociaż spróbować.

W odpowiedzi Cas zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamknął oczy, jakby słowa Deana go zabolały.

\- Powinniśmy wykorzystać ten..czas. Nie chcę, żebyś leżał bezczynnie. Od teraz żyjesz inaczej, jasne? - starał się brzmieć wesoło, ale głos łamał mu się coraz bardziej z każdym następnym słowem.

\- Skończmy z tą błazenadą, Dean..to na nic.

\- Nie mów tak. Zaczynasz nowy etap..razem ze mną. - szepnął, a w jego ustach brzmiało to jak tchnienie smutku.

Przytulił go do siebie tak mocno, że wbił palce w jego chude, wątłe ramiona. Nie był pewien, co jeszcze powiedzieć, więc ujął go pod brodę i musnął z uczuciem jego wargi. Był to bardziej pocałunek rozpaczy niż namiętności. Lekki, powolny, delikatny. Czuł się, jakby darował mu kawałek swojej duszy, a wraz z nią kawałek cierpienia.

Dean bardzo wyraźnie widział przed sobą ścieżkę. Przecież mógł odejść od Castiela, znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, zdrowego, z kim mógłby przejść przez codzienną poezję życia, z kim dzieliłby przewidywalną liczbę dni i nocy, z kimś, kto byłby stałym elementem rzeczywistości.

Albo mógł zrobić krok w nicość i wybrać Casa, jego dużo ciekawszą poezję, błyskotliwość i ciągłe narzekanie, ponure nastroje oraz radości i zapierającą dech w piersiach magię jego nadzwyczajnego uczucia.

To w ogóle nie był wybór.

***

Przybity Cas zbierał z każdego kąta domu kubki z niedopitą kawą, brudne ubrania, porozrzucane po ich sypialni, dokumenty, walające się na stole. Odkąd zachorował, Dean każdą chwilę poświęcał jemu i kompletnie zaniedbał dom, przyjaciół, rodzinę..dla niego liczył się tylko Castiel.

Powoli zaczął uprzątać swoje rzeczy z pokoju i niemałe było jego zaskoczenie, gdy dostrzegł, że wiele z nich ubyło. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby coś z nimi wcześniej robił. To pewnie zwykłe roztargnienie i wszystko gdzieś leży, pomyślał. Wkładał do wielkiego pudła mniejsze i większe drobiazgi, odzież, buty i rzeczy kojarzące się z nim samym. Nie chciał, żeby Dean cierpiał, kiedy on..odejdzie i przeglądał te szpargały. Gdy myślał o tym, że jego chłopak będzie po nim płakał, serce łamało mu się na milion kawałków. Tak bardzo chciałby pozbawić go cierpienia na resztę życia. Tak bardzo chciałby odciąć go od bólu, śmierci, smutku. Czuł się winny, że to wszystko przez niego. Czuł się winny, że nie może temu w żaden sposób zaradzić.

Jego uwagę przykuła mała fotografia oprawiona w srebrną ramkę. Przejechał po niej opuszkami palców, zcierając niewidzialne drobinki kurzu i uśmiechnął się smutno. Pamiętał jeszcze wesołą Charlie, robiącą im to zdjęcie i rozhisteryzowanego Sama, biegającego w popłochu wokół tej dwójki. On i Dean, całujący się na przyjęciu urodzinowym. Na samo to wspomnienie, poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej i trudną do przełknięcia gulę w gardle. Zacisnął mocno wargi, oczy niebezpiecznie mu się zaszkliły..i wtedy drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem.

Zdezorientowany Dean przejechał wzrokiem po opustoszałym pokoju i dostrzegł chudziutkiego, skulonego w kącie chłopaka. Jego barki unosiły się miarowo, na twarzy malował się grymas. Płakał.

\- Skarbie..? - w kilku susach znalazł się obok niego. - Nie płacz, proszę.

Cas ukrył bladą, napuchniętą od łez twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Objął go cienkimi jak zapałki ramionami i kurczowo zacisnął dłoń na rękawie jego koszuli. Mimo, że Dean szeptał coś do niego kojącym tonem, to z jego ust nadal wydobywał się cichy szloch. Czuł dziwne pulsowanie i ciarki na całym ciele. Jego duże oczy błądziły, nie wiedząc gdzie się zatrzymać. I dopiero wtedy zauważył stojące obok szafki nocnej napakowane po brzegi bagaże i dwie mniejsze walizki.

\- W końcu postanowiłeś się mnie pozbyć.. Dobra decyzja.

\- Cco? Nie, Cas. Właściwie to wyjeżdżamy. - posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- Jak to? - wybałuszył na niego oczy. - Gdzie?

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj. - wyglądał na zmęczonego tą rozmową.

\- Pytałem o miejsce, nie o czas.

\- Zobaczysz, zrobimy wszystko, na co nigdy byśmy się nie odważyli! Zwiedzimy każde piękne miejsce, każdy najmniejszy zakątek. Poznamy nowe kultury, tradycje, ciekawych ludzi. Pokażę Ci, jak wspaniałe może być życie.

No tak, on zawsze perfekcyjie umiał zmienić temat.

\- Widzę, że nie dasz mi w spokoju odejść. - posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.

\- W ogóle nie dam Ci odejść. -stwierdził smutno i zamknął go w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Czuł się, jakby obejmował szkielet do nauki anatomii, a Cas chyba zauważył jego przerażenie, bo wzdrygnął się i odsunął.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytał cicho Dean.

\- Nnie. W porządku. - skłamał. No bo co miał powiedzieć? Że dopiero do niego dotarło, jak bardzo jest chory? Że dopiero zruzumiał, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy?

Dean wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać, a Cas już chciał odburknąć, że sam sobie poradzi, kiedy nagle zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i kaszlnął czarną krwią. Świat zawirował, a przed upadkiem ochroniły go tylko silne ramiona Winchestera.

\- Cas? Castiel..? Cas?! - jego krzyk obijał się echem o ścianę.  
\- Nie rób tego..nie tutaj, nie dziś, nie tak..nie zostawiaj mnie..

Klęcząc z jego bezwładnym ciałem, w pośpiechu wybierał numer na pogotowie. Zdumiał się, kiedy jego przyjaciółka znikąd znalazła się w ich mieszkaniu. Wtem niebieskooki podniósł powieki i gwałtownie nabrał powietrza. Płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, krew w żyłach wrzała. Jego ciałem wstrząsały zimne dreszcze. Nie mógł oddychać.

\- Charlie! Butla z tlenem!

Dziewczyna w popłochu biegała po domu w poszukiwaniu Mary. W końcu znalazła ją pod stertą ubrań w łazience i przerażona podała ją chłopakowi.

\- Już dobrze, Cas, już dobrze. - mówił spokojnym głosem. - Chyba ten wyjazd nie będzie dobrym pomysłem.

\- Nie. - wychrypiał słabo. - Ze mną wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Jestem zdrów jak ryba.

Dean zastanowił się przez chwilę. Jego konto w banku było już wyzerowane, całą gotówkę miał przy sobie. Transport to auto, samolot, przypadkowe autobusy, prywatny odrzutowiec jego ojca..W hotelach, które wybrał profesjonalna opieka medyczna 24/7 nie jest problemem, więc..nie mają nic do stracenia.

Wziął swojego chłopaka na ręce, a ten wtulił się w jego tors. Musnął nosem jego nagą skórę i objął go jeszcze bardziej, jakby bał się, że ucieknie. Położył go na tylnym siedzeniu, szczelnie okrył kocem i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Impala. Jego słodka dziecinka. Wiązało się z nią tyle pięknych wspomnień.  
Pamiętał dokładnie dzień, w którym oddał ją pod władanie Castiela. Był to akt czystej ufności, bowiem Dean nie pozwalał nikomu się do niej zbliżać. Jaką też zrobił awanturę, kiedy ten pokiereszował jego ukochaną! Nie odzywali się do siebie ponad tydzień, ale oczywiście pogodził ich nie kto inny jak Sammy. Nie mógł również zapomnieć, jak przy dźwiękach ulubionych kawałków AC/DC spędzili w niej noc. Gwieździste niebo, dużo ciasta i oni. Trio idealne. Albo gdy któregoś wieczoru, kiedy jechali do domu, uśmiechnięty Castiel przyciągnął go do siebie, pocałował i wypowiedział te dwa magiczne słowa. „Kocham Cię" teraz wygrywało w jego głowie zupełnie inną melodię-smutną, jednostajną, melancholijną.

On z tego nie wyjdzie.

Jest jeszcze nadzieja.

Umrze, a ja nie mogę bez niego funkcjonować.

Dożyjemy sędziwego wieku z gromadką dzieci.

\- Dean? - głos Casa wyrwał go z zamyślenia i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że koszulę ma mokrą od łez. - Nie mogę zasnąć.. Pośpiewasz mi? - poprosił z tą swoją słynną minką zbitego psiaka.

Dean warknął. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego mu śpiewa.

Może dlatego, że go kochasz, kretynie, krzyczał zirytowany głos w jego głowie.

Po chwili milczenia jednak uległ, a z jego ust wypłynęły pierwsze dźwięki. To była jedyna kołysanka jaką znał. Zawsze mama śpiewała mu ją tuż przed snem.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
take a sad song and make it better.  
Rebember to let her into your heart  
then you can stop and make it better.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na."

Spojrzał z troską na swojego chłopaka. Nie chciał zastać takiego widoku, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że nie ma na co liczyć. Zamiast widzieć go jak zawsze słodko chrapiącego, teraz obserwował jak z trudem łapie powietrze i przewraca się z boku na bok.

Bał się o niego.

Tak cholernie się bał.

Dzień 1.

\- Nie wierzę, że wsadziłeś mnie do samochodu, wywiozłeś na koniec świata, a teraz utknęliśmy na jakimś zadupiu u rzekomego uzdrowiciela!

\- Dobrowolnie wszedłeś ze mną do auta.

\- Nie byłem do końca sobą.. Dobrze wiedziałeś, że kiedy odzyskam świadomość, to mi się to nie spodoba.

\- A tam. Nie chcesz się przyznać, że po prostu tak na Ciebie działam. Gdy tylko jestem w pobliżu, atakuję wszystkie twoje zmysły, a Ty nie możesz mi się oprzeć i chodzisz z głową w chmurach. - mówił z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- Blah, blah, blah. - naśladował go.

Normalnie Dean pewnie skoczyłby na niego, łaskotaliby się jak zawsze i tarzali po ziemi..ale teraz, kiedy widział go takiego marnego, ze zbiornikiem z tlenem i wychudzonego do granic możliwości, mógł tylko o tym pomarzyć.

Przycisnął dłonie do kościstej klatki piersiowej Castiela i ze smutkiem spojrzał mu w oczy. Niegdyś piękne, błękitne jak Pacyfik, teraz były szarawe i pozbawione blasku. Jego serce biło niepokojąco szybko, co go bardzo zmartwiło.

\- Okay? - spytał wycieńczony. Jego głos brzmiał cienko i tak..nieznajomo.

\- Okay. - odparł i splótł jego palce ze swoimi.

Zaczął niespokojnie rozglądać się po pokoju. Pomieszczenie było bardzo obszerne, z licznymi złotymi zdobieniami, figurkami w zastygłych pozach i ścianami obszytymi drogimi tkaninami. Na parapetach było mnóstwo egzotycznych kwiatów, a na dużych, prostokątnych oknach wisiały zwiewne zasłony. We wszystkich czterech kątach medytowali ludzie, a każdy z nich był inny. Mulaci, afroamerykanie, żółtoskórzy i wreszcie biali.

\- Co to za zamczysko? - spytał skonsternowany.

\- Jesteśmy w Indiach. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Indie? - wybałuszył na niego oczy. - Chyba nie powiesz mi, że jechaliśmy z USA do Indii..? Dean, jesteś idiotą.

\- Wcale nie. Poza tym i tak mnie kochasz. - odparł i złożył na jego wargach lekki jak piórko pocałunek.

Wtem dźwięk dzwonu przeszył powietrze, stalowe drzwi się rozsunęły i ukazał się w nich jakiś mężczyzna. Był na oko w średnim wieku, ubrany w szeroką koszulę, satynowe spodnie i czarną, połyskującą kamizelkę. Miał długie włosy koloru ciemnej czekolady, siwy zarost i kocie oczy. Liczne rzemyki, naszyjniki, korale wyglądały majestatycznie i trochę przerażająco. Już mi się to nie podoba, pomyślał Cas.

\- Jesteś Castiel Novak i wykryto u Ciebie złośliwy nowotwór. - powiedział, przeszywając go spojrzeniem na wskroś.

\- Dziwne powitanie, ale tak, racja.

\- Czyli sam Pan rozumie, że przejechaliśmy pół świata w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Czy go tutaj znajdziemy? - spytał z nadzieją Dean.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. - przyznał szczerze.

Po chwili rozmowy z innym klientem, wreszcie zajął się nimi. Nakazał Casowi usiąść na kwadratowym, czerwonym dywanie i spróbować się zrelaksować. Dean, chcąc mu pomóc, składał czułe pocałunki na jego szyi, włosach, obojczyku.. ale to go jedynie rozpraszało.

\- Musisz się odprężyć, poczuć jak każda twoja komórka współgra z samym Tobą. - mówił cicho uzdrowiciel. - Spłynie na Ciebie moja wewnętrzna aura, w pewien sposób przekażę Ci swoją energię. Jeśli twój organizm ją przyjmie, znów będziesz zdrowy.

\- A jeśli nie? - spytał Dean.

\- Wtedy już nie będę w stanie nic zrobić.

Pochwycił dłonie Castiela i po chwili medytowali w ciszy. Dean przyglądał się temu coraz bardziej pewny, że nic z tego. Że to się nie uda. Że straci go na zawsze.

\- Nic nie czuję. - powiedział Cas wypranym z emocji głosem. - Żadnej, nawet najmniejszej zmiany.

Dean spodziewał się, że Castiel będzie załamany albo co gorsza znienawidzi go za to, że zmusił go do tego dziwnego rytułału, ale on wyglądał, jakby był przygotowany na porażkę już od samego początku.

\- Cas..ja..tak mi przykro.. Na pewno jest jeszcze coś, co Ci pomoże, na pewno. Musimy tylko..

\- Przestań, Dean. Po prostu pogódź się z moją śmiercią.

\- Cas.. - zaszlochał.

\- Nie. - przerwał mu szybko. - To miały być wakacje życia, last minute i tak dalej. Pamiętasz? - nie słysząc odzewu, ujął go delikatnie pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy. - Przysięgnij, że dasz sobie radę beze mnie.

\- Nie mogę, Cas. - wykonał bliżej nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Jesteś całym moim światem.

\- Kocham Cię. - powiedział. - Kocham i nigdy o Tobie nie zapomnę. Wierzę, że istnieje niebo i że wszystkie piękne dusze kiedyś się tam znajdą. I my także tam będziemy. Okay? Będziemy tam razem.

Dzień 2.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytał, stojąc na trawiastej polanie przed małym domkiem.

\- Malediwy. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Dean.

\- 500 kilometrów to niedużo dla maszyny lotnej.

\- Nie filozofuj, tylko rozpakuj się i idziemy na spacer.

Cas uniósł delikatnie kąciki ust i dźgnął go w żebra. Ten miał wielką ochotę się zrewanżować, ale nie chciał go uszkodzić, więc po prostu przytulił się do jego chudego ciałka. Zmierzwił mu włosy i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie są już mocne, elastyczne i lśniące, a kruche i bardzo przerzedzone.

\- Przypakowałem ostatnio, co? - wskazał na swoje "mięśnie".

Dean prychnął i pchnął go w stronę domku. Mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu z zewnątrz, w środku prezentował się naprawdę prześlicznie. Był cały z drewna i pachniało w nim starymi meblami. Mimo wszystko Cas uważał ten zapach za bardzo przyjemny, bo kojarzył mu się z dziadkami. Naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych znajdowała się sypialnia, a tuż obok niej salon z wielkim telewizorem i kominkiem, w którym teraz tlił się ogień. Chatka sprawiała wrażenie dużej, a w dodatku ze wszystkich stron otoczona była lasem.

\- Jak tu pięknie..

\- Wiem, skarbie. - objął go od tyłu. - Jest idealny wieczór, żeby Ci to pokazać.

\- Co pokazać? - Cas słodko zmarszczył nosek, a na twarz Winchestera wkradł się nieproszony uśmiech. Zawsze tak robił, gdy czegoś nie wiedział albo się zastanawiał i było to strasznie urocze. Wiedział, że będzie za tym cholernie tęsknić.

\- Zobaczysz. - powiedział tajemniczo.

Chwycił wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i splótł ich dłonie. Szli leśną ścieżką, wsłuchując się w melodyjny śpiew ptaków i podziwiając przyrodę. Było późno, ale powietrze nadal było mętne i ciężkie, przez co chory miał niemałe trudności z oddychaniem. Przykleił się do prawego boku Deana, położył mu głowę na ramieniu i od razu poczuł się trochę lepiej.

Widok, który zastali po przejściu kilkuset metrów, był nie do opisania. Cas chciał coś powiedzieć, ale stracił zdolność mówienia. Krajobraz rozciągający się przed nimi zachwycał w każdym milimetrze, a morze wyglądało jak wyciągnięte z bajki Disneya. Wydawało się, jakby miliony gwiazd odbijały się od tafli wody. Bezkresne połacie błękitu, srebra i złota. Coś magicznego.

\- Szalona, naga kąpiel tylko we dwoje? - spytał nagle Dean.

\- Zgłupiałeś! Przecież..no dobra.

I zanurzyli się po uszy w gorącej wodzie. Naprawdę gorącej. Jak przy czterdziestostopniowym upale.

\- Będę za tym tęsknić. - powiedział cicho Cas.

\- Za czym? - odparł równie cicho.

\- Za tą twoją beztroską, żywiołowym temperamentem, umiejętnością korzystania z chwili.. za całym Tobą.

Dean słuchał go z bijącym sercem i wielka gula ponownie uformowała się jego w gardle. Paskudne łzy napełniły mu oczy, ale nie chciały wylecieć. Miał ochotę rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko, jednak czuł, że nie może tego zrobić.

\- Wyglądam teraz okropnie. - mruknął Cas sam do siebie. - Jak siedem nieszczęść plus jedno w gratisie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wykrztusił.

\- Spójrz na mnie. Dosłownie łysieję, chociaż nie jestem po chemii. Mam ziemistą skórę na całym ciele. Schudłem tak bardzo, że jestem o krok od anoreksji. Chyba tak właśnie wygląda człowiek kilka dni przed śmiercią.

\- Nie gadaj głupot. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które mi się w Tobie podobają. - odparł, całując go w skroń. - Błękitne, jasne oczy. Zgrabne dłonie. - kontynuował, przejeżdżając po nich palcami. - Twój przyjemny kolor skóry..A wiesz, jaki się przystojny robisz, kiedy się uśmiechasz? Robi Ci się taki malutki dołeczek, o tu - dotknął palcem policzka tuż obok lewego kącika jego ust. - Nie wiem, czy to kiedyś widziałeś, ale jest serio urocze. W ogóle cały jesteś..

\- Dobra, wystarczy. - wymamrotał z piekącymi policzkami, po czym musnął jego ciepłe wargi swoimi. I wtedy naszła go nagła fala wspomnień. Przypomniał sobie, jak całowali się po raz pierwszy na urodzinach Charlie. Ta ciekawość, zniecierpliwienie, rumieńce, ten pocałunek..idealny pocałunek. Smakował jabłkami, cynamonem i tortem wiśniowym. Ulubionym tortem Deana.

Nagle Winchester zaczął całować go bardziej chaotycznie, z coraz większym zaangażowaniem. Chwycił go za biodra, przyciągnął do siebie przez wodę i otoczył nogami w pasie. Castiel spojrzał na jego mokry kark, smukłe barki i piersi, na kropelki wody lśniące na rzęsach niczym gwiazdy. Czuł znajomy ucisk w żołądku, ale pierwszy raz tak intensywny. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się odpowiadać na zachłanne pocałunki, ale kręciło mu się w głowie i ledwo łapał powietrze. Jednak z niemałym wysiłkiem udało mu się przejąć inicjatywę i teraz to on żarliwie muskał wargami jego szyję, obojczyk, usta..

\- Cas..ja nie..nie chcę zrobić Ci krzywdy.. - wysapał.

\- Nie zrobisz. - odparł prędko i wydał z siebie ponaglające jęknięcio-mruknięcie, coś co brzmiało dość desperacko.

Woda ściekała mu po twarzy jak łzy, podkreślając kości policzkowe, zarys szczęki. Pocałował go w tej samej chwili, gdy on się do niego nachylił. Ich wargi zetknęły się z impetem, który niemal spowodował ból połączony z przyjemnością. Rozchylił jego usta językiem. Oboje zadrżeli, gdy ich oddechy się wymieszały.

Klatki piersiowe unoszące się zgodnie z rytmem rozpalonego serca.

Usta pragnące ust.

Dłonie pieszczące delikatną skórę.

I tylko jedno, wszechogarniające uczucie.

Miłość.

***

Leżeli wtuleni w siebie na bujnej trawie między drzewami, przykryci miękkim kocem. Dean chciał wracać do domu, bo po wyjściu z wody zrobiło im się trochę chłodno, ale marzeniem Casa była noc pod gołym niebem. A on nie mógłby mu odmówić przyjemności.

\- Widzisz te gwiazdy, które układają się w coś na kształt klepsydry? - spytał Dean.

\- Nie, nie widzę. - mruknął.

\- Tam, na wprost. - wskazał palcem w górę.

Cas zmrużył oczy.

\- A może jednak..?

\- To gwiazdozbiór Oriona. Każdy z nas ma swoją gwiazdę lub nawet całą konstelację. Gdy gwiazda ta świeci intensywniej niż zawsze, to znaczy, że człowiek w danym momencie ma niezwykłą siłę. U jednych przejawia się to artystyczną weną, u innych rozjaśnia się umysł. A jeszcze inni zyskują siłę fizyczną.

\- A ten duży punkcik, który świeci tak szaleńczo jasno?

\- To magiczna gwiazda. Naukowcy sądzą, że jest z diamentu.

\- Diamentu? - spytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

\- Mówię poważnie. Była znana jako PRZW. Tak, wiem, to trudna nazwa, ale od teraz będzie łatwiejsza. I piękniejsza.

\- Jaka?

\- Castiel Novak. - szepnął i obdarował go cudownym blaskiem zielonych oczu.

\- Co? - pisnął. - Nazwałeś gwiazdę moim nazwiskiem?

\- Tak. Mam na to certyfikat. - odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Dałeś mi najpiękniejszy prezent we wszechświecie. - powiedział i szybko otarł łzy zebrane w kącikach oczu. - Straciłeś dla mnie tyle czasu, że poczułem się ważny.

\- Każda chwila z Tobą jest na wagę złota. - przyznał. - Czasami, kiedy cierpię, myślę, że radość z twojego istnienia jest większa niż smutek z powodu twojej choroby.

\- Ale umrę. Nawet gdybym ukrył się w komórce pod schodami, śmierć i tak mnie znajdzie. Zjawi się ubrana w pelerynę niewidkę, machnie czarodziejską różdżką, zrobi tylko PUF i strzepnie mnie z tego świata w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. To śmieszne. Z jednej strony chciałbym mieć przed sobą jak najwięcej czasu, a z drugiej - wcale nie. Chciałbym tylko jednego. Żeby było już po wszystkim.

Dean już miał mu wygarnąć, kiedy ten odezwał się tak cicho, że prawie niesłyszalnie.

\- Co byś zrobił, gdybym umarł dzisiaj?

\- Umarłbym jutro. - odpowiedział stanowczo.

Poczuł, że Cas zadrżał w jego objęciach.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, co mówisz.

\- Jeśli boisz się pewnych odpowiedzi, nie zadawaj pewnych pytań.

Dzień 3.

\- Naprawdę to zrobiłeś. - powiedział zirytowany Cas. - Naprawdę kupiłeś bilet na najbliższy lot, nie wiedząc dokąd jest.

\- Dowiemy się, kiedy wylądujemy. - odparł z uśmiechem, wygodniej układając się w fotelu. - Wszystko okay?

\- Okay. - mruknął i wtulił się w jego tors.

Dean przymknął oczy i pogrążył się we własnych myślach. Cieszył się ciszą, która nastała między nimi, ale która nie była przytłaczająca. Po chwili poczuł ciepło na sercu, kiedy zobaczył śpiącego Casa, z lekko otwartymi ustami i zwiniętego w kłębek.

Chyba sam odpłynął.

Przez głowę przelatywały mu różne okropne obrazy z jego życia. Te najgorsze chwile. Obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Wokół niego panowała straszna krzątanina, każdy krzyczał, dzieci pochlipywały głośno. W pewnym momencie ktoś potrząsnął nim energicznie, wyrywając go z letargu.

\- Proszę zapiąć pas, mamy turbulencje. - odezwał się miły, kobiecy głos.

Dean potrzebował chwili, żeby ocknąć się i przetrawić słowa stewardessy.

\- Cas..cassie. Obudź się.

Chłopak wygrzebał się z ramion Winchestera i spojrzał na niego mrugając.

\- Zapnij pas. - powiedział z troską.

\- Co się dzieje? - dalej jeszcze nie kontaktował, więc Dean zrobił to za niego.

Obaj podskoczyli, kiedy usłyszeli głośny ryk silnika samolotu.

\- Proszę przygotować się do lądowania. - zagrzmiał głos w głośniku.

***

\- Jeju..skąd znasz to miejsce? - wychrypiał zdumiony Castiel.

\- Nie znam. - odparł uśmiechnięty. - W końcu jesteśmy tu po raz pierwszy.

\- No tak, tak. - powiedział cały czerwony, łapiąc się za zarumienioną twarz.

\- Nie wstydź się ich, są urocze. - wymruczał całując go w oba policzki, przez co przybrały jeszcze bardziej purpurową barwę. - Jesteśmy chyba w najpiękniejszym miejscu świata.

\- Czyżby wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym?

\- Sycylia ma niesamowity urok. Urzeka swoimi plażami, piaszczystą wodą, masywami górskimi i cudnymi szlakami turystycznymi. Gdzieś to kiedyś przeczytałem. - mówił, a Cas wziął to za "tak".

Szli krętymi uliczkami, wtuleni w siebie jak koale. Po chwili błądzenia między leśnym gąszczem, znaleźli drewnianą ławkę. Usiedli na niej, ignorując przeszywające spojrzenia przechodniów. Mają ochotę okazywać sobie uczucia przy ludziach? Będą to robić. Każdy ma do tego takie samo prawo.

Cas położył nogi na kolanach Deana, a on objął go z troską. Czuł na sobie jego oddech, aksamitny zapach ciała, delikatny uśmiech i piękne tęczówki, które mimo, że trochę zbladły nadal hipnotyzowały swoją barwą. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez moment naprawdę myślał, że czas się zatrzymał. Zbliżył swoje usta do jego ust.

\- Czy to głupota zacząć Cię teraz całować?

\- Pewnie tak. - powiedział Cas i delikatnie musnął jego dolną wargę.

\- O tym nie da się zapomnieć, ale traktuj mnie jakbym nie umierał. - poprosił, kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie.

\- Cały czas tak robię.

\- Dlaczego ja? - spytał po krótkiej ciszy. - Nie zasługuję na Ciebie.

\- Chyba ja powinienem to powiedzieć. - przyznał smutno. - Tak bardzo pochłania Cię bycie sobą, że nie zauważasz jaki jesteś niezwykły.

Cas zignorował komplement.

\- Jestem jak granat. Wkrótce wybuchnę, niszcząc wszystko w swoim otoczeniu. I muszę zminimalizować liczbę ofiar. Nie chcę, byś przegapił to, co może dać Ci ktoś inny.

\- To nie zależy ode mnie. Czasem my decydujemy o wyborze, a czasem wybór decyduje o nas. Miliardy ludzi przychodzą na ten świat i z niego odchodzą. Ale nigdy nie będzie drugiej takiej jak Ty. I nie mów mi, że tak nie jest. - pogroził na niego palcem.

I wtedy Cas uśmiechnął się jak psotny nastolatek. A ten uśmiech przypomniał Deanowi ich pierwsze spotkanie.

"Nie liczysz się z niczym i nikim. Jesteś okropny i obleśnie bogaty. Masz w nosie uczucia innych. "

Myśląc o tym, jak bardzo zmienili się w tak krótkim czasie, nie zauważył nawet, że nie ma przy nim Castiela. Rozglądał się przez chwilę na boki i znalazł go tuż obok biednego, żebrzącego starca. Pochylał się nad nim, pogrążony w rozmowie. Dean zauważył, że bez zastanowienia wrzucił do jego kubełka banknot studolarowy.

\- Co się dzieje, Cas? - złapał go za ręke i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Robię to, co zawsze chciałem zrobić. Oddaję coś cennego komuś, kto tego bardziej potrzebuje.

Starzec uśmiechnął się przez łzy i spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie.

\- Miłość to piękne uczucie. - powiedział.

\- Nie do końca. To najbardziej zdradliwa choroba na świecie. Zabija Cię zarówno wtedy, gdy Cię spotka, jak i wtedy gdy Cię omija. Oznacza lęk. Zaciska dłoń na sercu przy każdej myśli. Jesteś przerażony, że coś złego może się stać tym, których kochasz. To najokropniejsza i zarazem najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaka może nam się kiedykolwiek przytrafić. Wiesz, że znalazłeś coś niesamowitego i chcesz zatrzymać to na zawsze, ale każda chwila, z którą to posiadasz, coraz bardziej zbliża Cię do jej straty. - odparł smutno Dean.

\- Nie masz racji, chłopcze. - staruszek pokręcił głową. - Samotność jest o wiele gorsza. To wstrętna, zakaźna infekcja, która powoli wkrada się do organizmu i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, nawet jeśli z całych sił starasz się z nią walczyć. Wierzcie mi, coś o tym wiem. Dlatego pielęgnujcie swoje uczucie. Naprawdę warto. Naprawdę warto walczyć o miłość.

Dzień 4.

\- Zapraszam Pana. - powiedział i wskazał ręką, że ma iść pierwszy.

Cas wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał szklanymi oczami na to, co przygotował Dean. Postarał się. Cholernie się postarał. Zadbał o wszystko. Łódka była wypełniona miękkimi poduszkami, dzięki czemu bardzo wygodnie się siedziało. Jedynym światłem widocznym w mroku był blask księżyca i malutkie światełka kawiarni. Podziwiał cudowne widoki tonącej w ciemności Wenecji. Zdecydowanie zapierały dech w piersiach. Pomarańczowo-różowe niebo odbijało się od tafli wody, tworząc bajkowy klimat.   
Na widok jedzenia, które przygotował, ciekła mu ślinka. Szampan, sałatka grecka, truskawki w czekoladzie. Nie mogło być lepiej.

Przez kilka godzin beztrosko spędzali czas. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym jak kiedyś. Śmiali się, wygłupiali, Cas próbował wyrzucić blondyna z gondoli do wody, która tak przy okazji była strasznie ciepła.

\- Pamiętasz jak przemalowaliśmy psa sąsiadki na jasnoniebiesko? - krztusił się ciastem.

\- Ty to zrobiłeś. Ja byłem przeciwny. - odburknął.

\- Albo gdy zbudowaliśmy domek na drzewie? - kontynuował z uśmiechem.

\- Tam była nasza pierwsza randka. - powiedział zwracając oczy ku niebu.

\- Pamiętam jak wykradaliśmy słodycze z górnej półki szafy. - tarzał się ze śmiechu. - Albo gdy przypadkowo ubrałeś bluzkę Charlie i poszedłeś w niej do szkoły.

\- Wcale nie byłeś lepszy! - rzucił w niego truskawką. - Mając siedem lat zapytałeś moich rodziców, jak się nazywają zapasy, kiedy pan leży na pani..

\- Ugryzłeś kostkę mydła jabłkowego, bo powiedziano Ci, że witaminy trzeba dostarczać przez cały rok, a w domu akurat nie było żadnych owoców. - zrewanżował się.

\- Na zieloną noc wskoczyłeś nagi do pokoju nauczycielki.

No dobra, Deanowi skończyły się pomysły.

\- Mieliśmy tyle marzeń.. - stwierdził po chwili.

\- Świat to nie fabryka spełnionych marzeń. - posmutniał, kiedy nagle do głowy przyszedł mu świetny pomysł. - Czy poda mi Pan ciasteczko, panie Winchester? - wskazał na słodkość, leżącą na kocyku.

\- Mam pana nakarmić, panie Novak? - spytał, pochylając się nad nim z ciastkiem w ręce, próbując tym samym zmusić go do otworzenia ust. W pewnym momencie chwycił słodycz zębami, nachylając się nad wargami Castiela i czekając na jego reakcję. Ten niemal natychmiast wybuchł śmiechem, odgryzając kawałek ciastka, przez co musnął jego usta swoimi.

\- Podobno zakochani, którzy pocałują się pod tym mostem, szybko wezmą ślub. - napomknął, siadając na jego biodrach. - Ma Pan ochotę na inny, smaczniejszy deser?

\- Jeśli go Pan przygotuje, to owszem. - powiedział, przyciągając go do siebie.

Dzień 5.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - spytał, widząc Deana z białą, puchatą kuleczką w ręce.

\- Nie śmiałbym. Wiem, że od zawsze chciałeś mieć kota.

\- Jesteś uczulony. - odparł zirytowany.

\- To nie gra roli. Nie podoba Ci się..? - w jego szmaragdowych tęczówkach malował się smutek.

\- Jest idealny. - uległ, przytulając do siebie zwierzaka. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Dean krzywi się i trochę niezbyt subtelnie pociąga nosem.

\- Ej, jestem bardzo zazdrosnym chłopcem. Tylko ja mogę być Twoim misiaczkiem. - marudził.. dopóki nie kichnął.

\- Nie myślałem, że na świecie jest tak wiele zachwycających miejsc. - mówił, nie przejmując się zrzędzeniem swojego chłopaka. - Mieszkamy tak blisko, a nigdy nie byliśmy w Londynie.

\- Teraz jesteśmy. - powiedział, łapiąc go za rękę.

Spacerowali brzegiem Tamizy, rozmawiając i podziwiając piękną panoramę miasta w zachodzącym słońcu. Nagle Dean wpadł na świetny pomysł. Pociągnął swojego chłopaka za rękaw i stanęli przed naprawdę potężnym diabelskim młynem.  
Na metalowych prętach wisiały plastikowe wagoniki ozdobione kalkomanią.

\- Chyba nie chcesz.. - zaczął niepewnie Cas.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że chcę. - odparł z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem.

Cas trochę przestraszył się tego uśmiechu.

\- Boję się wysokości.. - jęknął, wciskając się mocniej w siedzenie.

\- Ze mną nic Ci nie grozi. - szeptał, tuląc do siebie przerażonego czarnowłosego.

Cas stłumił krzyk, ukrywając głowę w zagłębieniu szyi blondyna i sadowiąc się w kapsule pasażerskiej, kiedy koło niespodziewanie ruszyło.

\- Spójrz, jak pięknie. - rozmarzył się Dean.

Cas z wahaniem podniósł wzrok. To, co zobaczył przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wszystkie wątpliwości jakby rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Było tu tak wysoko, że ludzie wyglądali jak małe mrówki. Jego oczom ukazak się niesamowity widok na rozpościerającą się okolicę. To miasto wręcz tętniło życiem, wabiąc wielbicieli pokazów ulicznych i niekończącej się zabawy. Gwar i zgiełk to tam codzienność, pomyślał.

\- Mam bardzo głupie zamiary. - powiedział Cas, gdy już dotknęli stopami ziemi.

\- Chyba przejąłeś tą umiejętność po mnie. - rzekł z bananem na twarzy. - Więc co masz na myśli?

\- Skoczę ze spadochronem. - odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Jeszcze dzisiaj.

Chyba godzinę błądzili w poszukiwaniu tej atrakcji. Wcale nie przeszkadzało im nicnierobienie. Po prostu cieszyli się swoją obecnością.

\- Nie! Rozmyśliłem się! Nie chcę! - wrzeszczał na cały głos, stojąc nad ogromną przepaścią. - Nie jestem w stanie..ja..

I rzucił się w otchłań.

Oczywiście popchnięty przez Deana.

\- To było..niesamowite! - pobiegł w jego ramiona. - Ale ta różnica ciśnień..

Blondyn dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ten ledwo oddycha. Szybko podał mu zbiornik z tlenem i posłał mu mrożące spojrzenie.

\- To chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Nie pomyślałem, że przecież..

\- Oh, zamknij się i mnie pocałuj. - warknął, składając na jego wargach namiętny pocałunek. - Czuję, że mogę zrobić wszystko!

\- To czego chcesz teraz spróbować? - spytał z niebezpiecznymi iskierkami w oczach.

Jednak Cas nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, bo ten tylko pośpiesznie wystukał coś na swoim smartfonie, uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i pociągnął go w stronę jakiegoś budynku.

Wyglądał całkiem całkiem. Pierwsze, co dostrzegli to głęboki, ciągnący się w nieskończoność korytarz. Weszli i dalej kierowali się głośną, ciężką muzyką. Kapela rockowa. Wokół panował półmrok, błyszczały tylko neonowe światła. W kącie stał stolik z napojami i przekąskami. Zarówno po lewej, jak i prawej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowały się bary. Na półkach za ladą migotały różnego rodzaju trunki, zaczynając na piwie, kończąc po tequili i bourbonie. Barmanki wyprawiały różne cuda, podrzucając butelki i tworząc z alkoholi fantazyjne drinki. Było tu naprawdę dużo osób. Niektórzy tańczyli, inni siedzieli na kanapach, jeszcze inni rozmawiali i głośno się śmiali.

\- Zaciągnąłeś mnie do pubu? - próbował przekrzyczeć głośny hałas, ale bez skutku.

\- Oczekiwałeś muzyki poważnej albo kwartetu smyczkowego? Możemy jutro posłuchać na żywo przedstawienia w operze w Sydney, jeśli chcesz.

I porwał go w objęcia. Tańczyli w kłębach dymu i kolorowych, unoszących się w powietrzu obłoczków pary. Kelnerki co chwilę wciskały w nich whishey, a kiedy Cas był już na granicy swoich możliwości alkoholowych, wrzasnął Deanowi do ucha.

\- Tatuaż!

\- Co "tatuaż" ? - też już nie kontaktował.

Ale Cas nie odpowiedział. Wybiegł jak szalona nastolatka z gwarnego budynku. Parę razy wpadł na spoconych, ocierających się o siebie ludzi. Potknął się, zatoczył i wylądował na miękkiej trawie przed klubem.

Alkohol w jego żyłach wrzał, szumiało mu w uszach, ale nadal mknął przed siebie. Chichotał jak głupi, kiedy wbiegł do studia tatuaży, a zdyszany Dean patrzył na niego jak na przybysza z obcej planety.

\- Poproszę ten. - wychrypiał, wskazując palcem na obojętnie jaki rysunek.

Po chwili mężczyzna przytknął igłę do jego skóry. Poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie, ale takie, od którego można się uzależnić. Winchester chciał przerwać całą tą akcję, ale zanim się nie obejrzał, Cas już wręczał tatuażyście grube pieniądze.

\- I jak? - wyeksponował ramię, na którym widniały skrzydła anioła.   
Jednak było to pytanie retoryczne, bo wcale nie dopuścił go do głosu. Zerwał się z fotela i gnał na złamanie karku, z plączącą się pod nogami kotką. Musiał korzystać z Mary, bo inaczej nie dałby rady.

\- Nie uśmiecha mi się gnić w londyńskich więzieniach. - narzekał Dean, gdy dotarło do niego, co zamierza niebieskooki.

\- Oj, to tylko małe włamanie. - mruczał siłując się z żelaznymi drzwiami. W końcu postanowił otworzyć je wsuwką do włosów.

\- Małe włamanie na Westminster o północy. Rzeczywiście nic takiego. - ciągnął podenerwowany. - Jak chcesz się tu dostać? Jest szczegółowa kontrola bezpieczeństwa i..

Ale Castiel nie słuchał. Wbiegł w podskokach do wieżowca i zamarł w półkroku.

\- Jeju! Robi wrażenie!

\- Cas, skąd do cholery wytrzasnąłeś spinki do włosów? - kontynuował.

\- Historia unosi się w powietrzu! - wciąż zachwycał się wystrojem budowli, malowidłami i obrazami.

\- Castiel! - warknął. - Chyba słyszę..

\- Co za cudo architektury! Kunszt budowniczy!

\- ..kroki! - szarpnął nim, ukrywając się za jakimś posągiem.

Starali się być jak najciszej mogli. Dean zakrywał mu usta, bo nadal śmiał się jak psychopata, ale..

\- Ej, wy tam! - ryknął dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna w koszuli z kołnierzykiem i garniturze. Wypisz, wymaluj pracownik wielkiej firmy. - Dzwonię po policję!

Cas wyskoczył zza rzeźby i trzasnął urzędnika w głowę. Padł jak długi, a oni wybiegli burzliwie, trzymając się kurczowo za ręce.

\- To było takie..uh!

\- Do przesady. - wycedził przez zęby.

\- Sam mówiłeś! " Kochaj namiętnie, całuj obsesyjnie, żyj intensywnie, korzystaj z chwili. "

\- No tak, tak ale.. - nie dokończył, kiedy poczuł gorący dotyk warg na ustach.

\- Może szybkie zakupy w Covent Garden? - wybełkotał.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach? - spytał radośnie.

I już po chwili dotarli metrem do celu. Galeria handlowa była naprawdę rozbrajająca, a oni poczynili transakcje warte grzechu.

Po wszystkim odjechali przed siebie.

Dzień 6.

\- A teraz zamknij oczy. - poprosił ze spokojem Dean.

\- Ale.. - jęknął.

\- Po prostu zamknij. - powtórzył, a Cas mógłby przysiąc, że się uśmiecha.

\- No dobra, już dobra.

Poczuł znajome dłonie na ramionach. Winchester popychał go przed siebie. W końcu, kiedy się zatrzymali, usłyszał.. stukot kopyt?

\- Już mogę? - niecierpliwił się.

\- Tak. - wymruczał mu nad uchem.

Castiel podniósł powieki i tak jakby przestał oddychać. Przed nim, w całej okazałości stała biało-złota dorożka z niesamowitym, kasztanowym mustangiem. Dean, ubrany w elegancki, połyskujący garnitur, wzmagał u Castiela poczucie beznadziejności. On prezentował się jak zwykle oszałamiająco, a Cas w swoim nowym, beżowym płaszczu i niebieskim krawacie uważał się za przybłędę. Zdawało się, że Winchester poznał jego myśli, bo odezwał się kojącym głosem:

\- Wyglądasz zabójczo.

I posadził ich na miękkim siedzeniu. W pewym momencie powóz ruszył, wciskając ich w wygodne poduchy.

Cas próbował wyciągnąć z blondyna interesujące go informacje, ale bezskutecznie. Nadal nie wiedział, dokąd jadą, ani dlaczego tak się wystroili. Wreszcie zaprzestał, czekając na przebieg wydarzeń i wtulając się w jego tors. Pachniał jak zawsze bajecznie.

Wokół rozciągał się cudny krajobraz, a pogoda była jak na zamówienie. Słońce przyjemnie muskało ich skórę i rozświetlało ulicę, wyłożoną kocimi łbami. Wielkie drzewa rzucały cień na drogę, a szum gałęzi i ciche parskanie konia działały na nich uspokajająco. Było mu tak dobrze, że o mały włos by zasnął.

\- Kochanie. - Dean potrząsał nim lekko. - Wstawaj.

Podał mu rękę jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, a na bladej twarzy Casa wykwitły piękne, purpurowe rumieńce. Po przejściu kilku kroków, stanęli przed wielkim gmachem. Zamek miał delikatny, żółty kolor. Pokryty był licznymi freskami i ozdobami, a wokół niego rozciągał się zapierający dech w piersiach ogród. Już z tej odległości dało się słyszeć spokojną, operową muzykę. Cas nic z tego nie rozumiał.

\- To jeden ze słynnych wiedeńskich balów..? - wykrztusił rozglądając się na boki.

\- Owszem. - mruknął i posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. - Nie podoba Ci się?

\- Nie, jest idealnie, tylko..no ten..- plątał się.

\- No wyduś to z siebie wreszcie.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć i no wiesz..

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia. Walc wcale nie jest trudny, pomyślał. Ignorując głośne protesty Castiela, jedną rękę splótł z jego ręką, a drugą objął go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie tak blisko, że czuł na sobie jego zimny oddech. Wyjątkowo zimny jak na tę porę roku.

\- Wszystko okay? - spytał, gładząc go wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

\- Okay. - mruknął nadal zaskoczony pomysłem Deana. Wtulił się w niego mocniej i udawał, że potrafi tańczyć, deptając mu po butach. Jego uwagę przyciągały piękne kobiety, ubrane w bajkowe suknie. Każda z nich olśniewała i mrugała do niego zalotnie. Zdarzyło mu się im odpowiedzieć, ale szybko zaprzestał, widząc zabójcze spojrzenie swojego chłopaka. W zasadzie ten wzrok go rozbawił. Czuł się zazdrosny, co sprawiało Casowi niemałą przyjemność. Pocałował go na oczach tych wszystkich pięknych kobiet, co bardzo poprawiło mu humor.

\- A może "okay" będzie naszym "zawsze" ? - zaczął nieśmiało Dean.

\- Okay. - mruknął i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

Reszta dnia minęła im niezwykle miło. Wirowali na parkiecie, nie przejmowali się tym, że robią z siebie kretynów na oczach całej tej burżuazji, bawili się w najlepsze. Kilka razy nawet zostali porwani w objęcia innej osoby. Cas nie przypuszczał, że to jest takie fajne. Bale zawsze kojarzyły mu się z niewygodnymi strojami, drętwością i nudą. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że pewnie czuje się tak tylko z powodu pewnego serduszka w tej sali.

***

\- Zawsze chciałem to zrobić! - krzyczał rozgorączkowany, biegając w ubraniach w fontannie Neptuna.

Dean nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta. Widok takiego beztroskiego Casa, cieszącego się jak dziecko, bardzo go rozbawiał i powodował, że miękło mu serce.  
Sam został pociągnięty w stronę chłodnej wody i teraz obaj wyglądali jak mokre kurczaki.

\- To może lot balonem? - spytał w pewnym momencie Cas.

\- Dobrze. - odparł wesoło.

Po jakimś czasie byli już na zielonej, kwiecistej polance. Dean kupił bilety i usadowił się z Castielem w wielkim koszu. Po chwili wznieśli się w powietrze.

\- Prześlicznie tu.. - zdołał wykrzesać Cas. Bezskutecznie ukrywał, że czuje się nienajlepiej. Zalewały go fale zimna i ciepła, jego ciałem wstrząsały dziwne dreszcze.

Dean zauważył, że ten cały się trzęsie i ma gęsią skórkę. Szybko pozbawił siebie marynarki i zarzucił ją na plecy swojego chłopaka.

\- Masz gorączkę. - stwierdził, przytulając go mocno.

\- To nic takiego. - szepnął.

Położył mu głowę na ramieniu i oddychał ciężko. Chyba zamknął oczy. Usłyszał krzyk Deana i syreny pogotowia. Reszty nie pamiętał.

***

Odszedł do sali 23 i zamarł w półkroku. Nie hamował nawet gorących łez, spływających mu strużkami po twarzy. Zrobił dwa głębokie wdechy, żeby nie rozpłakać się jak dziecko i wszedł do środka. To, co tam zobaczył, kompletnie złamało mu serce. Cas leżał cały oplątany jakimiś rurkami. Pikanie maszyn i jego niespokojny oddech wypełniał atmosferę w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Jego oczy otwierały się i zamykały, jakby szukał spokoju. Dean usiadł na skrawku niewygodnego łóżka i wbił w niego przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Cassie..jest lepiej. - wiedział, że okłamuje sam siebie.

\- Co się stało? - wychrypiał.

\- Płyn w płucach i niedotlenienie. - szepnął, ściskając jego przeraźliwie bladą dłoń.

\- Ze mną już wszystko w porządku. - mruknął słabo.

\- Nigdy o nikogo tak się nie bałem. - wyznał zdławionym głosem.

Cas wykrzywił delikatnie kąciki ust. Wiedział, ile kosztowało Deana takie wyznanie. Zawsze skutecznie ukrywał strach, ból i każdą słabość. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie powinien się bać, ale nie mógł. On też się bał i wiedział, że ma ku temu powody. Na jego twarzy wyczytał najróżniejsze emocje: frustrację, bezradność, cierpienie, poczucie winy, obawę. W dodatku wyglądał na bardzo przemęczonego.

\- Nie przejmuj się mną. Kontynuujmy nasz wyjazd. - powiedział i poczuł, że wszystkie mięśnie Deana się napinają. Jego rysy gwałtownie stwardniały, opuścił powieki i zaczerpnął tchu, żeby coś odpowiedzieć.

\- Chyba żartujesz, Cas. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszymy. Dobrze widzę, co z Tobą. - wykrztusił pełnym napięcia głosem. Kładł nacisk na każde słowo. Wydawało się, że powietrze wokół nich drży.

\- Chyba nic już nie może pogorszyć mojego stanu. - odparł i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Od razu tego pożałował, bo Deanowi wyraźnie nie było do śmiechu. Miał przekrwione od płaczu oczy i rozszerzone źrenice. Schylił głowę, aż dotknął wargami jego szyi i odezwał się z ustami tuż przy jego skórze, dopasowując tempo swoich słów do jego pulsu.  
Przesunął z czułością wierzchem dłoni po jego policzku. Zawsze tak robił, gdy się martwił. Castiel poczuł jego łzy na szpitalnej koszuli i łomoczące serce. Wplótł smukłe palce w gęstwinę włosów Deana i spojrzał w te piękne tęczówki, w których zadłużył się kilka lat temu. Te same tęczówki wciąż były przy nim i Cas już wiedział, że istnieje coś takiego jak miłość. Prawdziwa miłość. Kiedy właśnie w tej jednej osobie skupia się cały Twój świat.

\- Tak bardzo Cię kocham, Cas. - mówił chrapliwym tonem. - Tak cholernie Cię kocham.

Dzień 7.

Pchanie szpitalnego wózka okazało się niebywale łatwym zadaniem. Dean sądził, że nie da rady, ale wychudzony Cas nie sprawiał problemów. Miał obolałe ciało. Nieposłuszne. Nie chciało go słuchać. Męczyło go wszystko. Nawet najprostsze czynności. Wyjechali tylko za zgodą lekarza, który był bardzo przeciwny i musieli go długo namawiać. Szedł z Castielem historyczną dzielnicą Paryża. Świątynia oraz sklepy z rękodziełem zachęcały do pieszych wycieczek. Roiło się tu od turystów. Było bardzo tłoczno i gwarno. Pasiaste markizy i brukowane uliczki przyciągały wzrok przechodniów. Miasto żyło swoim życiem.

\- Wiesz czego żałuję? - odezwał się cicho Cas.

\- Nie. - jego głos zniżył się do szeptu.

\- Niedoceniania drobnych momentów. - przyznał. - Zachód słońca, nieważny prezent, obudzenie się z rana z Tobą u boku, buziak w czoło.. To wszystko to tylko zwykłe pierdoły, którymi nikt się nie przejmuje. Ale gdyby tak się bliżej przyjrzeć, to wypełniają całe twoje życie. Nie doceniając ich, nie doceniasz całości.

Dean oplótł Casa zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go takiego bezbronnego. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc po prostu przytulił go mocno. Kiedy już się od siebie oderwali, przypiął do mostu kłódkę z ich inicjałami, zamkniętymi w znaku nieskończoności.

Cas spojrzał na blondyna przez łzy i posłał mu uśmiech zarezerwowany tylko dla niego.

\- Dean, jesteś pieprzonym romantykiem. - wybąkał z wypiekami na twarzy.

\- Tylko przy Tobie, Cas. - szepnął smutno, a on poczuł na sobie ciepło jego oddechu.

Zwiedzili jedno z największych muzeów na świecie-dawną siedzibę królewską. Na oczach wszystkich tam zgromadzonych Castiel wyznał Deanowi miłość, co spotkało się z gromkimi brawami i piskami. Spacerowali do późna, aż w końcu nadszedł czas na punkt kulminacyjny wieczoru.

Cas czuł się, jakby znalazł się w innym świecie. Trzy ściany restauracji były z szyby, a zza nich wyłaniała się panorama nocnego Paryża. Budynki mieniące się neonami w połączeniu z rozgwieżdżonym niebem wyglądały naprawdę zabójczo. Wieża Eiffla lśniła milionem barw. Od srebra, do złota, aż po ostrą czerwień. Wieżowce roztaczały niesamowitą pomarańczowo-żółtą łunę i wydawało się, jakby tonęły w kolorowej poświacie. Niedaleko nich widniały eleganckie stoliki ze świeczkami w szklaneczkach i niewielka scena. Gdzieniegdzie ustawione były różnej wielkości ozdobne kwiaty. Nad każdym stolikiem zawieszono lampiony, które dodawały pomieszczeniu niesanowitego klimatu. Dean odsunął Casowi krzesło i sam zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.

\- Nakarm wreszcie tego potwora w Twoim brzuchu. - powiedział z uśmiechem, który Cas od razu odwzajemnił. - Tutaj jest najlepsza gorąca czekolada w Paryżu.

Cas nie był pewien, jak to sprawdzi, skoro pierwszy raz był w Paryżu, ale kiedy jej spróbował, musiał przyznać, że była naprawdę pyszna. Robiono ją na miejscu, z czekoladowego proszku i cukru. Rezultatem było to, że stała w niej łyżka. Zamówili też słynne kruche croissanty.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi niczym niezmącona cisza. Nie była ona krępująca, rozumieli się bez słów. Dean wpatrywał się w pozbawione blasku oczy Castiela. Zupełnie nie przypominały tych sprzed kilku miesięcy. Jego blada skóra przyjemnie kontrastowała z rumieńcem na ostrych kościach policzkowych. Cas spoglądał na Winchestera. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że widzi go po raz ostatni i starał się nasycić widokiem, którego nigdy nie miał dosyć. Krótkie, zmierzwione włosy, delikatny zarost na brodzie, lekko zarysowane obojczyki, szmaragdowozielone tęczówki. Oh tak, te tęczówki. Przypominały jakiś kamień szlachetny albo mieniący się w porannym słońcu mech pod rosą. Uwielbiał je tak określać. I chociaż Winchester sprytnie ukrywał smutek, cały widoczny był w jego oczach. Cas wziął go za rękę i zaczął z czułością przesuwać palcem po jego nagim ramieniu. Miał zimną skórę, cały drgał. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, rozkoszując się bliskością swojego chłopaka i westchnął cicho. Intensywna barwa jego oczu przebijała przez cienkie jak pergamin powieki. Cas widział, że walczy ze sobą, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Rozpacz, pomyślał. To właściwe słowo na emocje malujące się na jego udręczonej twarzy. Sądził, że nie można inaczej opisać uczucia, które pulsowało w jego żyłach. Czuł się tak koszmarnie źle, wiedząc, że przez niego Dean przechodzi katusze. Wyraźnie słyszał szaleńcze bicie jego serca, którego każde uderzenie było jak żałobna litania.

Dean sięgnął po kieliszek czerwonego wina. Czuł, że alkohol wypala ścieżkę w jego gardle, rozgrzewa zziębnięte ciało, przydaje chwili romantyzmu. Był we Francji, ze swoim ukochanym, w piękną noc, jadł wyśmienite jedzenie w jednej z najlepszych restauracji. Takie chwile pamięta się na całe życie. Mimo to, miał wrażenie, że tylko krąży na skraju szczęścia, a ono umyka mu za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na Castiela.

On umiera, mówił cichy głos w jego głowie.

Jak można być jednocześnie szczęśliwym i załamanym?

\- Nie potrafię uwierzyć w to, że los najpierw mi Ciebie podarował, a potem odebrał. - wstał i zaczął niespokojnie krążyć wokół stołu.

Cas dźwignął się na kulach.

\- A ja potrafię. Los to gnojek.

Dean objął go i zbliżył twarz do jego szyi.

\- Ale to zależy tylko od nas. - wyszeptał. - Tylko od nas zależy, czy to zmarnujemy. A ja nie chcę marnować ani sekundy więcej.

Klęknął na jedno kolano i obdarował go cudownym błyskiem zielonych oczu. Serce Casa momentalnie przyspieszyło.

\- Castielu Novak. - zaczął łamiącym głosem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie, Deana Winchestera?

Cas milczał. Przymknął powieki, jakby jego słowa sprawiły mu ból. Tak wiele razy wyobrażał sobie ich wspólne życie. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, że powinien powiedzieć "tak". Ale on miał ściśnięte gardło, krew w jego żyłach wrzała, ręce mu się trzęsły, ledwo łapał powietrze. Świat zrobił się czerwono-złoto-pomarańczowy, rozmyty, niewyraźny. Chyba płakał. Zdawało się, że minęły całe wieki, zanim się odezwał, a kiedy już to zrobił, nie mógł rozpoznać swojego głosu.

\- Dean, przecież ja.. - zaczął.

\- Zgódź się.

Castiel dłużej nie oponował. Kiwnął niepewnie głową. Poczuł jak Dean uśmiecha się szeroko i porywa go w ramiona. Wirował z nim w objęciach tak, że Cas nie dotykał stopami ziemi. Gdy wreszcie odstawił go na miejsce, nachylił się i przycisnął usta do jego warg. Były zimne i suche. Między nimi przelatywały dziwne iskierki, kiedy wdychali nawzajem swoje oddechy. Cas miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Dean czuł to samo. Jego własne także dudniło. Nagle w umyśle Casa coś eksplodowało.

\- Zapomniałbym. - szepnął zdławionym z emocji głosem i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza wymięty, poszarzały zwitek papieru. - To dla Ciebie.

Dean coś odpowiedział, ale Castiel nic nie zrozumiał. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Palący, kłujący ból przepływał przez niego falami. Czerń zabarwiła ostrość widzenia. Zrobił się biały jak płótno, oddychał ciężko. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, kolana się pod nim ugięły. Ból ustał. Cierpienie minęło.

Wreszcie odnalazł spokój.

***

" Uhh.. Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym dobry.. zawsze odbiegam od tematu, piszę jakieś bzdury i.. no właśnie.   
Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy.  
Kiedy to przeczytasz, pewnie mnie już nie będzie. I chcę Cię przeprosić. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz to, jak bardzo zrujnowałem Ci życie. Chyba ja..cholera, znowu zmieniam temat.  
Pragnę Ci tylko powiedzieć, że kiedy odejdę, nadal będę przy Tobie. Będę patrzył na Ciebie, tam z góry i cieszył się z Twojego cudownego uśmiechu, wywołanego przez osobę, którą pokochasz. Może będzie mi troszkę smutno, ponieważ moje serce nadal będzie należało do Ciebie, niezależnie od tego, czy będzie biło czy nie, ale nie przejmuj się mną. Twoje szczęście jest moim szczęściem. Wstyd mi, że jestem taki słaby..że nie daję rady..że nie mam w sobie tyle siły, co Ty, aby walczyć o kolejny dzień. To cholerstwo mnie niszczy, chce zabrać od Ciebie. Ale nie dam się tak łatwo, chociaż wiem, że moje dni są policzone. Nie mogę patrzeć na Twoje smutne oczy, które tak dobrze grają szczęśliwe, byleby tylko ukryć przede mną, co naprawdę czujesz. Myślisz, że nie wiem. Ale ja czytam z Ciebie jak z otwartej księgi. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś tak bardzo się nienawidziliśmy, że aż się pokochaliśmy? To wydarzenie tylko Cię ukształtuje. Musi tak być..nie możesz się załamać z mojego powodu.  
Chcę Cię tylko prosić, byś był silny i dzielny. Wygraj dla nas tą walkę, którą ja przegrałem. Spójrz czasem w niebo i pomyśl o mnie. Że jestem i mam na Ciebie oko, Ty mała wiewiórko.

Kocham Cię i będę kochać wiecznie.

Castiel."

 

***

" Kochany aniołku.

Czasem przyłapuję się na tym, że myślę o Tobie i wspominam nasze chwile we dwoje. Pierwszy raz, kiedy nasze usta się złączyły, pierwszy raz, kiedy złapałeś mnie za rękę i powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. I te drobne momenty, wspólne wieczory, pocałunki, rozmowy. Prosiłeś mnie, abym zapomniał. Pragnąłeś, żeby moje życie toczyło się dalej tak, jakbyś nigdy się w nim nie pojawił. Ale przecież nie mógłbym puścić Ciebie w niepamięć. Nie wiem gdzie jesteś, co robisz i z kim. Wiem jedynie, że czuwasz nade mną, a mimo wszystko brak mi Ciebie przy sobie. Nie daję rady, słabnę, gdy nie ma Cię razem ze mną. Bardzo mnie boli, że już nigdy nie powiesz mi "dobranoc skarbie", że już nigdy nie usłyszę od Ciebie tych dwóch magicznych słów, które sprawiały, że znów wierzyłem w sens życia. Chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która rozświetlała każdy mój dzień i sprawiała, że czułem się szczęśliwy. I już nigdy tak nie będzie. Nie mogę żyć bez twojego delikatnego dotyku, dłoni błądzących po moich policzkach, ciepłego oddechu. Tęsknię za całym Tobą.

Zrozumiałem, że nic nie dzieje się dwa razy. Zupełnie nic.

Jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

Wkrótce się spotkamy.

I pokochamy się na nowo. "

***

Nie mógł bez niego żyć.

Stał się kompletnym wrakiem człowieka. Nic nie jadł, przestał wychodzić z domu, z nikim nie rozmawiał.

Drastycznie schudł, cienie pod oczami z każdym dniem stawały się coraz większe.

Zapadnięte policzki i oklapnięte włosy tylko potęgowały ten żałosny obraz.

Nie potrafił wykreślić go ze swojego życia.

Nie widział powodu, dla którego nadal miałby walczyć.

Każda próba zaczerpnięcia oddechu była katorgą.

Nie chciał myśleć o kolejnym dniu, przepełnionym bólem i tęsknotą.

Wciąż czuł tą okropną gulę w gardle, łzy napływające do oczu, zapach jego perfum.

Zgubił gdzieś swoją duszę.

Stał się obojętnym i pretensjonalnym mężczyzną.

Rodzina sądziła, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ale przecież nic nie było.

Przyjaciele uważali, że sobie poradzi.

Ale nie poradził.

Ich miłość prysła jak bańka mydlana w ciągu kilku sekund.

Kilku cholernych sekund.

Oto siedemnaście powodów, dla których chciał z tym skończyć na dobre.

***

Tej nocy odszedł odszedł po cichu, samotnie, z głową na kolanach Sammy'ego.

Nie pasował do świata, w którym nie mógł usłyszeć jego denerwującego chichotu, zobaczyć tego błysku w błękitnych oczach.

Nie pasował do świata, w którym nie było jego ciągłego narzekania i udawanych złości.

Nie pasował do świata bez jego "A nie mówiłem?"

Nie pasował do świata bez Castiela.

"Kiedyś będziemy razem w niebie"

I ponownie udało mu się go znaleźć.

Tym razem już na zawsze.

W świecie, należącym tylko do nich.

I BAJKA DOBIEGŁA KOŃCA.

Końca, który stał się początkiem wieczności.


End file.
